


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Flowers and Bugs, Ice Flower, Mission Fic, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Team RWBY - Freeform, Team RWBY goes on a mission, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, also Weiss complains a lot about Beowolves, and gets cute and gay, blake x yang - Freeform, like how I usually write them, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Team RWBY on an extermination mission, killing loads of Beowolves and being cute and silly between kills. White Rose and Bumbleby.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'A Creature of Grimm' and Beowolves are the most fun to write.

Weiss launched herself from the glyph she had conjured and stabbed the Beowolf straight through the chest. She dusted her dress off as the Grimm disintegrated. "Remind me again _why_ we split off from the Bees?" She asked her hooded partner, who was currently slashing her way through a small horde of Wolves.

  
"Mostly so they could have their gross alone time, Snowdrop," Ruby replied as she hooked the last Wolf onto her scythe with an uppercut. She thrust the trigger back, the round of fire Dust burning into the Wolf's skull. She spun Crescent Rose around her back, the enormous blade landing behind her heels. "Also so Yang would stop making comments about me looking at your butt."

  
Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "Just because you don't have to hear them now doesn't mean she will stop making them. Besides, why _do_ you keep looking at it anyway?"

  
It was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes. "Weiss, it's only my second or third favorite thing in the world! You haven't realized that by now?" She scanned the area quickly before retracting her scythe to its rifle form and holstering it at her back. "It looks like we might be clear for now, Weiss."

  
Weiss sheathed her rapier at Ruby's remark, breathing a sigh of relief. "Wait... second or third? What could you possibly like more than my butt? It's incredible!" She found herself legitimately curious. What could be better?

  
"It certainly is!" Ruby agreed with a smirk. Weiss's eyes narrowed at that. Her girlfriend could be the worst sometimes.

  
"Well, Flower Pot? Out with it! What do you like more than my behind? What  _could_ you like more?"

  
Ruby could not help laughing at her icy girlfriend. "Well, my most favorite thing is _you_ , Snow Angel. I'm still mystified that you actually agreed to date me, Weiss."

  
"Why wouldn't I date you? I love you!" Weiss cleared the short distance between them. "You're my most favorite person in all of Remnant!"

  
"I love you, too, and you mean the world to me!" Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug, enjoying the burst of warmth. It sure was cold this far north. Ruby might have to break out the extra clothes Weiss had packed for her.

  
That was another of Ruby's favorite things about Weiss: she certainly knew how to pack for long trips.

  
"So, you said second or third before... So which is it?" Weiss asked again.

  
"I'm really not sure. It's a toss-up between your buns and milk and cookies." Ruby answered with a straight face. Weiss felt like falling onto her face now.

  
"Milk and cookies, Ruby? _Seriously_?!"

  
"What? I've loved milk and cookies since long before I met you!" Ruby confessed. Weiss laughed and kissed Ruby's soft lips. She felt a hand rest softly on her rear, smiling into the kiss.

  
Then she felt a gentle squeeze.

  
"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss shouted, though her tone was different from when Ruby usually heard Weiss shout her full name. This was more curious than annoyed. It sounded almost sensual to Ruby's ears.

  
Suddenly there was a hand squeezing Ruby's rear. "Oh!" Ruby cooed, more surprised than anything.

  
Gun blasts took their attention away from the cute moment they were sharing. Blake soared through the air and landed in a roll, firing at the horde of Grimm she and Yang had agitated.

  
"Hey Frozen Flowers, stop groping each other! We've got Beowolves!" Yang shouted, punching one Wolf in the throat while firing a bullet into another one's mouth.

  
Weiss rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Ruby. "I'm getting sick and tired of Beowolves!" She complained, poising her rapier and conjuring a glyph.

  
Ruby produced Crescent Rose and slashed her way into the fight. The four of them tore their way through this enormous horde of Grimm. Leagues and leagues of Wolves fell and dissolved before the incredible Team RWBY.

  
"CHECKMATE! LADYBUG! ICE FLOWER! BUMBLEBEE! FREEZERBURN!" Ruby called out each team attack. Each pair had a different style, destroying the Wolves with their own unique attack.

  
After what seemed like hours, they had finally destroyed all the Grimm in the area. They decided to rest up for at least a little while.

  
"We are incredible, you guys!" Ruby cheered as the four of them perched on some rocks. Blake did some stretches, her bones loudly popping all the while. Yang lay across her slab of stone, gazing at the sky.

  
"Hey, Ruby? I think I want to change Blake and I's team attack name. Bumblebee is cool and junk, but I really dig the name Yellow Jacket! It sounds feistier!" Yang suggested. "Blake, I can feel you rolling your eyes from here!"

  
"I don't know why it matters which black and yellow insect our team attack is named after. _They all sting, do they no_ t?" Blake retorted. She had definitely been rolling her eyes.

  
"Yellow Jacket just sounds cooler, I think!" Yang argued, twirling a lock of her golden hair in one hand.

  
"Lemme try that... YELLOW JACKET!!! Hmm, I don't think I like that very much..." Ruby was disappointed with the sound of her battle cry. Weiss laughed at the rest of them.

  
"What's so funny, Icebox?" Yang joked. Weiss scoffed.

  
"You and Ruby. The two of you are hilarious, really." Weiss rolled her eyes. She felt Ruby sidle into a seat next to her. Luckily the stone was large enough for them to sit together.

  
"Sooooo..." Ruby began. "You totally touched my butt." Weiss scoffed loudly at hearing that.

  
"Should we really talk about that? Especially with your sister around? I'd like not to be the 'butt' of any more of her jokes..." Weiss's attempt at a pun drove Ruby into a laughing fit.

  
"YOU ARE THE WORST, WEISS!" She shrieked in between laughs. Weiss crossed her arms and turned away from Ruby, pouting for added effect. "I love you, Snowdrop!"

  
Weiss tried not to smile, but Ruby was just too adorable. "I love you too, Flowerpot! Now shut up and kiss me!" She turned back to Ruby and pulled her into a deep kiss. One of each of their hands found their way to the other girl's behind.

  
"Blake, check it out!" Yang whispered, motioning to Blake to look at the other couple. "They're so cute!"

  
"Aren't they, though?" Blake grinned at her two adorable teammates. "Say, Goldie, you up for a bit of the same?" She suggested, giving Yang the eyes that always got Blake what she wanted. Yang smirked at her girlfriend.

  
"Am I ever _not_ down to make out with you, Kitty Cat?" The blonde retorted. Blake nipped at Yang's neck before kissing her deeply. The stone was not quite big enough for the two of them, and they wound up falling onto the ground shortly into their session.

  
A moment's peace was never wasted on the young Huntresses, and a little time to be cute renewed their spirits. These moments never lasted long enough in their line of work, of course.

  
The screech of a Nevermore called an end to their kissing. They simultaneously rolled their eyes and took up their weapons.

  
"No rest for the weary!" Ruby cheered, trying to boost the team's morale.

  
"I swear to the gods if I see a single Beowolf I'm going to tear its head off with my bare hands!" Weiss complained.

  
"You have _bear_ hands? You don't look like an Ursa!" Yang joked. Her attempt at lightening the mood got her a nice Schnee glower, but the white queen gave no vocal response.

  
The Grimm finally appeared in the sky above them, and it was not approaching alone. The giant was followed by several smaller, but still large, birds.

  
"This is _for the birds_ , seriously..." Blake mused. Yang chuckled as the four of them launched into an attack on the murder of Nevermores.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Shut Up and Kiss Me' by Marianas Trench
> 
> Basic fic is basic. Just our four favorite girls and a bunch of gay shit! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


End file.
